S'il était sincère
by Yuki-x-Jewelry
Summary: Le mensonge fait partie intégrante de la vie, Yomo le sait mieux que personne, il se ment à lui même tous les jours sur un sujet. Pourtant, quand la nouvelle de la trahison d'Uta arrive jusqu'à lui, la déchéance le fait sombrer et avec lui toute la vérité qu'il avait voulu cacher. /Petit spoil tokyo ghoul re:/
Bonsoiiiiir~ ou bonjour ça marche aussi :3

Nouvel one shot tout chaud, sortie du four à l'instant juste pour vos yeux de fan assoiffés *^* Oui je deviens dingue, pas ma faute avec un couple pareil huhu )  
Je trouve ça dommage que les textes d'eux deux soient uniquement en anglais car résultat petit français que nous sommes nous ne pouvons pas les lires (sauf si t'es douée en english mon ami :3)

Bref, donc oui un couple qui me tiens à cœur, énormément, à la folie \'-'/

Disclaimer : Yomo et Uta ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont à Ishida-sempai je ne fais que les mettre ensemble pour vos beaux yeux )

Spoiler : Tokyo Ghoul re : (mais juste un petit détail sur uta rien de plus)

* * *

 _S'il était sincère_

Yomo était discret, silencieux et ne se confiait qu'en de rare occasion mais s'il y avait bien quelqu'un à qui il voulait parler c'était Uta. Et c'est ce qu'il désirait le plus en ce moment.

Assis sur un toit, comme revenu des années en arrières, il s'interrogeait sur ce qu'avais fait son…ami ? Pouvait-il encore l'appeler ainsi ? Sans doute que non… Mais voilà, il était tout de même monté sur ce toit, à attendre une personne qui ne viendra pas, car il les avait trahis.

Trahison…

Quel étrange mot.

S'il s'était écouter la dernière fois qu'il l'avaient vu, il l'aurait empêché de partir, lui aurait tenue la discute s'il le fallait, mais n'aurait laissé en aucun cas le tatoué bouger de son atelier de masque.

Car maintenant il n'est plus là, il est partit avec Itori et d'autre ghoul. Il les a trahis, sans aucun remords. Alors Yomo s'interrogeait. Depuis quand faisait il partit de ce groupe secret ? Depuis combien de temps faisait il semblant avec les autre, le café…avec lui ?

Renji se sentait blesser au fond de lui, comme si on lui avait retiré quelque chose de fondamental pour continuer à exister, et pourtant ce n'était qu'Uta, son étrange et vieille ami qui était partit, sans lui.

Alors il avait mal, alors il hurlait silencieusement, assis sur ce toit, à se remémorer ces souvenirs de lui, de moment passé, des silences, des sourires, des regards...des non dits…

S'il s'était écouter, Yomo lui aurait tout avoué quand il l'avait revu après tant années séparé, lorsqu'il avait quitté le 4e arrondissement.

Mais avoué quoi ? Yomo soupira dans la pénombre de la nuit, tout en rejetant la tête en arrière et en fermant les yeux. Avouer qu'à chaque fois que ses yeux croisait les siens il voulait maintenir ce visuel, que lorsque sa peau venait à effleurer la sienne il ne voulait qu'approfondir le contact, jusqu'à se perdre dans un torrent de plaisir qui l'aurait tué, avoué qu'il désirait son ami bien au delà de la simple amitié … Mais comment dire tout ça quand la source de vos maux vous rappel qu'il est votre ami.

Ami…

Il n'aimait pas ce mot, il aurait voulu être tellement plus, sans jamais oser dire quoique ce soit par peur du rejet. Et maintenant, ne reste plus que les regrets, car il ne le saura jamais, il est partit.

Alors comment faire dans un monde ou la seule personne qui le faisait se sentir humain, important, n'était plus là ? Comment réapprendre à vivre sans son ami et ses phrases toujours à double sens, ses yeux remplie d'innocence malgré sons statut, Uta et ses masques, sa passion pour l'art et ses nombreux tatouages…

Il avait l'impression d'avoir tout perdu en un instant.

S'il était sincère, Yomo aurait simplement dit à Uta « je t'aime » avant que celui-ci ne lui tourne le dos. Après tout, des mots valent mieux que le silence. Un silence qui maintenant bouffait l'argenté, qui ne voulait rien d'autre que de revoir son ami, une dernière fois. Lui dire tout cela, sans peur, avec courage, lui dire qu'il crevait d'amour pour lui, qu'il n'avait besoin que de sa présence, qu'il désirait chaque jour un peu plus son corps contre le sien… Il aurait put rajouter que ses tatouages le faisait rêver, qu'il s'imaginait avec les bras de son ami enroulé autour de lui, qu'ils s'embrassaient avec passion, à la folie comme s'ils n'avaient besoin que de cela. Il lui aurait dit à quel point il était important pour lui, qu'il ne devait en aucun cas partir un jour. Puis attendre le verdict. Savoir si Uta allait causer sa déchéance en refusant tout cela, ou au contraire lui donner tout ce dont il avait besoin d'un bref hochement de tête avec son sourire si spécial.

Dieu que Yomo aimait ce sourire, ce petit relèvement des faussettes, très léger, apaisant.

Il avait parfois tendance à oublier qu'Uta était une ghoul diablement dangereuse.

Dans le noir qu'offrait la nuit en cet instant, l'homme au long manteau noir eu un sourire sans joie, presque ironique en pensant à cela. Cela allait être facile de se le rappeler maintenant qu'Uta était considérer comme un traitre, un ennemi dans une autre forme de mesure.

Yomo ne se faisait pas de faux espoirs quant à cela, il se doutait bien qu'il allait recroiser la route de son ancien ami un de ces jours, et lorsque ce moment arrivera, ils devront se battre, comme jadis, sauf que cette fois ci un seul survivra…

Angoisse ou excitation ?

Il n'arrivait pas à définir son état actuel en pensant à cela. Il ne voulait pas se battre contre le tatoué, encore moins le tué mais pourtant une certaine forme de réjouissance se mêlait à ses sentiments, car après tout, cela signifiait qu'ils allaient se revoir.

Son regard croisera à nouveau le sien.

Nouveau soupire. Yomo leva ses yeux vers le ciel dépourvu d'étoile ce soir, en songeant que depuis le premier jour il avait développé des sentiments complexe pour son vis-à-vis. Finalement, un vrai sourire se forma sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il entendait quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses coter, doucement, sans aucun bruit.

La, tout était parfait, à nouveau comme avant. Même si une part de lui s'interrogea sur la présence du brun ici, sur ce toit, en pleine nuit alors qu'il les avait laissés tombé, une autre s'en fichait éperdument, voulant seulement savouré cette présence.

« Je t'ai manqué ? »

En un regard, en une parole et voilà que Yomo se sentait revivre, c'était ainsi que la monde devrait être, lui avec Uta, Uta avec lui, amis…voir plus.

S'il avait été sincère, Yomo lui aurait dit que oui, patiemment, avec désespoir. Que sa voix aux intonations si particulière lui avait manqué, que son odeur de peinture mélanger a la sienne lui avais causé un manque insupportable, que sans lui il avait cru défaillir un bon nombre de fois.

Mais Yomo n'était pas sincère.

Alors un simple mouvement vers lui et voilà que sa main était plongé dans ses cheveux et que ses lèvres étaient sur celle de son vis-à-vis. C'est comme si c'était normal, que ça avait toujours été comme ça entre eux. Un acte en échange de paroles qu'aucun des deux n'auraient avoué, car ils n'étaient pas sincère, n'avaient pas le courage de se le dire, même s'ils savaient que l'un aimait l'autre, réciproquement, depuis la nuit des temps.

* * *

Et voilààààà~ Mine de rien je suis contente de ma petite histoire sur ce couple très particulier *^* ça me donne envie de traduire les fictions se passant sur eux :3 Qui sait peut être un jour~

En attendant je retourne à mon rush sur le cosplay d'Uta pour la Japan Expo et je vous dis à bientôt 3

N'oubliez de laisser une review me disant si cela vous a plus ou non, ça prend 2 minutes et ça fait super plaisir )

Kissu !


End file.
